The Fangirl Effect
by Violet Ambitions
Summary: Some fangirls just take it too far. And this is their time to be recognized... will eventually contain shikixrima, aidoxyori, kainxruka, kanamexyuki, ect. Beware the rabid fangirls. Rated because they're rabid fangirls... nuff said.
1. Chapter 1

**I feel like I've died in the FanFiction world, so I wrote a new story. So. This takes place in some time period before the main part of Vampire Knight Guilty. So… it's also about the Day Class fangirls, so I don't know how it'll turn out. But still, enjoy. I don't own Vampire Knight, or any other brand name stuff I own OCs, however… enjoy!

* * *

**

_The Fangirl Effect_

The sun shone brightly across Cross Academy, as Yuki Cross stared blankly out the window. She was tired, and honestly didn't want to pay attention to what Yagari was blabbering about. Yori would fill her in. Zero had decided to pay attention, much to the thankfulness of Yagari, who really did dislike always giving them supplementary lessons. Of course, he'd much rather give them to the crazy females who went out of their way to stalk Night Class students. Now _they_ were crazy. Who in their right mind would stalk a _vampire_? Of course, he wasn't being racist… that is, if he could be racist against a vampire.

As class bore on for another several hours, Yagari finally let loose the real beasts of Cross Academy… fangirls.

"Who's your favorite?" one girl asked her friend.

The friend replied, "I like Idol-sempai the best."

"Really? I think Wild-sempai is cuter."

"But he never openly flirts with anyone!" the girl retaliated, "All he ever does is try to steal glances from Souen-sempai!"

"And that bitch always keeps me away from Kaname-sempai!" another girl complained.

Of course, Yuki didn't think Ruka Souen would approve of being called a bitch by some random female that probably stalked Kaname or Akatsuki or Hanabusa or Shiki or… oh, you get the point.

"Oh for the love of chocolate!" some chestnut haired girl said. "Will you be quite, Hana?"

"Airi, sheesh, no need to be rude about it," the same girl that said she liked Aido the best said.

"But there is," Airi said, "It's really annoying. Some of us _don't care about the Night Class_."

The Hana girl gasped in shock, her caramel hair dancing in the wind.

"Then why are you coming with me?" she demanded.

"Eh," Airi said, "I don't really have anything better to do, you know?"

Hana muttered something unintelligible as the proceeded walking to the Moon Dorms. When they got there, Yuki was pushing back the crazed fangirls, and failing.

"I feel like someone should help her," Airi sweatdropped, referring to Zero.

"Well, if he doesn't help, that just means I'm _this much_ closer to Idol-sempai!"

"Look, Hana," Airi said, turning on her heel, "He's just another boy, and his name's Aido."

Hana gasped in shock as Airi walked off.

A blonde girl named Tatsuki walked up and said, "Wow, what a bitch."

"I know, right?" Hana said disregarding that Airi was her friend.

The two conversed about random things, mostly Aido, however.

One girl complained about how too detailed and expensive their uniforms were, another about how unbearably long it took for the doors to open. They slowly creaked open, revealing the much-loved Night Class. Of course, all of the Day Class- minus Zero, Yuki, Yori, and a few others- fangirled (or boyed) over the students wearing the same uniform as them, only with the white and dark blue switched and inevitably more beautiful.

Some of the more mature students that were happily in their dorms at the moment would've taken the time to gag at this _disgustingly immature_ sight.

"Hello, ladies!" Aido cheered, "Did I appear in your dreams last night?"

A chorus of yes waved through, and Yuki was sure he hadn't had another thought about these girls. She knew it was all a façade he was putting on for their sake… well, that, and he liked attention.

Point was… he was a damn good actor.

And thus started the utter hell of having fangirls, because deep in the depths of the ocean of females, rabid fangirls laid… ready to stalk at any moment… and they'd be damned if they weren't going to get their Night Class knight in shining armor all to themselves.

* * *

**So… sorry it was a short first chapter, but crazy fangirls will be coming soon! This was inspired by two chapters of ShyLikeThat's Cheese with that Whine. Also… I'm going to have another new story coming out. Of course, it's in the Bleach fandom so you might not care, but if you do, be on the look out! Review, and peace, Violet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahem. So, here's another cracktastic installment... before you begin, I'm not responsible for brain damage. These fangirls can do that to you. Yes, I'm actually still sane, by the way! Yay!**

**By the way. I don't own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

****_The Fangirl Effect_

_As told by Airi Kai_

_Chapter 2  
_

_Also Called:_

_Aido's Rabid Fangirl From America That Seriously Needs to Jump Off Sunshine 60_

_Alternatively:_

_Aido's Rabid Fangirl 1 Part 1_

* * *

A short time ago, maybe a month or so, some American transfer student came to Cross Academy. Now, this was nothing big whatsoever to most normal people, but you see, the Night Class weren't normal people… then again, they weren't really people to begin with… seeing as they were _vampires._ Now, one might assume this meant they sparkled and stalked their lover by watching them when they slept…

Hanabusa Aido would make sure to end you if he ever caught wind of that.

Like, freeze-your-ass, gorge-your-eyes-out-with-a-friggin'-spoon.

And so we now meet Emily Clark, who should have you cowering in a corner. She was just some whore with a nose job… because her ex-best friend Ava Devin punched her for no good reason.

…freakin' Beverly Hills whores.

Sometimes, Aido wished the rabid fangirls would jump off of Sunshine 60.

He really, _really_ wished that on Emily.

Her father was some rich businessman, and thought (as Zero, Yuki, the Chairman, Yori, and an assortment of others paraphrased) "what the hell, I'm friggin' rich and can do whatever I want. Oh, Emily wants to go to that school in Japan that her penpal goes to! Well, since she's my angel I'll do that for her! I'm glad I signed her up for Japanese lessons when she was a kid!"

…and so, that was how they got Emily, who was nicknamed (by literally everyone) Em.

But the worst thing…

She was a stalker. Just to Aido, too. Like, what the freak.

Aido said that to her face, once. The conversation (which Zero, for his Zero reasons, video taped.)

"What the hell, bitch? Get the fuck off of me!"

It should be mentioned that it was midday and Aido hadn't gotten any sleep yet, and this girl clinging to his arm wasn't much help.

She said, "I know you don't mean that, sweetie."

Glares from other Aido fangirls were shot, but she ignored them.

"What the—it's too early for freaky shit. Look, whoever you are, I'm not in a relationship with you, hell, I don't know who you are."

Her eyes teared up as she said, "Are you breaking up with me?"

She really should have been quiet, because at that instant, a russet-haired girl punched her square in the face, eye twitching.

She would most likely be the Idol-sempai Fanclub President.

Now then, being around these… _people_ twenty-four/seven kind of made normal peoples' brains turn to mush… or just majorly affect their brain waves. Evidently, that had been shown in Yuki Cross. After so many times falling on her face and being around fangirls had gotten to her, because every time she saw Kaname, she squealed just a bit.

Back to Aido's self-proclaimed biggest fangirl.

Emily Clark had rusty colored hair and bright blue eyes, but he had eye-color changing contacts that made them that way. They were, in reality, murky-brown. Of course, being the daughter of a rich CEO meant looking beautiful all the time, which also meant contacts. She used to be normal, until she discovered short skirts.

Thanks to Ava Devin, she turned into that girl your parents feared you would get involved with, whether platonically or not didn't really matter. Ava was a sweet, innocent girl from a family with less than Emily's. Short skirts, short shorts, and tank tops were a quick way to have interchangeable clothes with her twin, Helena and younger sister June. It was something they would all agree on… but it created a monster out of Emily.

Ava didn't like Emily, but she needed the money.

Yes, Ava was one of those girls who used the rich oblivious ones to get their way, but hey, literally _everyone_ was doing that to Emily. She was just… too oblivious to realize.

Then, Ava caught her at a party where… things happened with a boy called Dylan that Ava had a crush on, and hours later, Emily was getting a nose job. They were no longer friends.

Soon, however, Emily transferred to Cross Academy, where she met people like Hana and Tatsuki… and Hanabusa.

And like the majority of the females, she fell head over heels in love.

Which was just what everyone needed.

Heavy sarcasm used.

And then… _that_ day happened.

* * *

**WhatwasthatIdon'teven... well. Review. Sorry it's rushed. Next chapter will be better, promise.**


End file.
